


you are the cream to my coffee

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coffee, Dalgona coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, javi is mostly amused, yuzu makes coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: It had started 2 days ago when Yuzuru had been scrolling through Javi's social media —much to Javier's amusement at his reluctance to make his own account— when something caught his eye.Dalgona coffee.OrYuzuru makes Dalgona coffee for Javi
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	you are the cream to my coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Oh wow, I'm on a writing roll... jk, kinda (￣ω￣)
> 
> I know nothing about coffee and Dalgona coffee at that, mostly because I have never found coffee tasty
> 
> Anyway, as always english isnt my first language and this isn't proofread

Yuzuru set down the ingredients and glared at them. He prodded one of them lightly and stood straight up as he reread the directions on his Ipod. It was fairly simple, nothing too grand. 

You see it had started 2 days ago when Yuzuru had been scrolling through Javi's social media —much to Javier's amusement at his reluctance to make his own account— when something caught his eye. 

Dalgona coffee. 

Yuzuru had read the receipe with interest, alternating between reading and watching the video. Javier had joked about wanting to try it if Yuzuru made it and so here he was. 

Yuzuru got a bowl from the cupboard and added in some instant coffe, next he proceeded to add in some water and a few spoonfuls of sugar and after much consideration he added a few more spoonfuls. There was never anything wrong with some more sweetness, he thought to himself as he vigorously whisked the mixture. 

"We should invest in one of those fancy mixers." Muttered Yuzuru to himself as he set down the whisk and massaged his wrist. 

He went back to whisking until eventually it turned into a light brown mixture causing Yuzuru to grin satisifedly as he did a mini victory dance before composing himself.  
He put a glass of milk in the microwave and heated it up for a minute before taking the glass out and setting it on a coaster. He grabbed a spoon and meticulously started spooning dollops of frothed coffee onto the milk. 

He stood back and admired his handiwork, taking a picture or two before taking the glass and setting it on the coffee table and setting himself down on the couch. 

He waited for about 20 minutes before he heard the door open. He sat straight up and nervously bit his lip. 

"Hi Yuzu." Said Javier, shrugging off his coat as he came into the living room, curls messy from the wind. 

"Hi." Parroted back Yuzuru as he offered Javier a smile. 

"Made something for you." Said yuzuru as he pointed at the coffee. 

Yuzuru saw Javi's eyebrow raise before he dissapeared to hang his coat up. Javier appeared again a few moments later, glasses on as he sat down next to Yuzuru and took the drink in his hand. 

He stared at it and took a gulp as Yuzuru held his breath. 

"Oh my god Yuzuru why is it so sweet." Said Javier as he scrunched his face and held up the drink to his face. 

Yuzuru groaned in defeat. 

Javier heard him and set the drink down. "It's not bad cari, it's just too sweet for me." 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. "Forgot that you only like plain boring coffee."

Javier squawked in offense and launched himself onto Yuzuru, tickling him, sending him into a squealing mess as he struggled to get away. 

"Javi stooop." He said between high pitched laughs.  
Javier smiled. "Only if you take back what you said about my coffee taste." 

"Yes I'm sorry, your coffee taste is good." Let out Yuzuru between giggles as Javier slowed down his tickling. 

Javier smiled down at him and Yuzuru leaned up for a peck and pulled a face. 

"Ew." He said. "Can taste it." 

"Isn't it sweet?" Said Javier as he got off from Yuzuru. 

"No, sweet okay, I taste coffee." Said Yuzuru as he shuddered dramatically causing Javier to roll his eyes fondly. 

-  
"Javi try this one." 

"Is there sugar in this one." 

"Just a bit." 

"..."  
"It's fine." 

"Oh my god Yuzuru why is it so bitter!" 

"You said you didn't want sweet." 

"What- no! I said I didn't want- stop grinning like that... You did it on purpose!" 

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that small drabble (｡- ω -)
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated!
> 
> I would link my twt but I have no idea how to do that (*/▽＼*)  
> But um if you want to check out my twt or ig and maybe talk you can! I dont post anything on twitter but on my ig I'll occasionally post a edit or a drawing on my inactive second account
> 
> Twt: YUZUPRINTT  
> IG: tradxminji


End file.
